Pilih Mana?
by SugarlessGum99
Summary: Sasuke mengerling nakal. Botol mineral kosong dalam genggamannya ia selipkan perlahan dalam tautan jemari Sakura, sembari ia mencuri jarak mendekati wajah gadis cheers itu./"Jika aku menang—"/"Baiklah, aku setuju."/"Tapi, jika kau kalah—"/"Deal."/AU/Oneshot/SasuSaku XD/Dedicated for: Hima Sakusa-chan X3/Fluff, maybe? :3/Mind to RnR?


**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**Title : Pilih Mana?**

**Disclamer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warnings : OOC, AU, Typo (s), Miss typo, Minim konflik, a la teenlit, dll**

**Maaf kalau jelek :)**

**Story by: Bii Akari**

**Dedicated for: Hima Sakusa-chan**

**Enjoy~**

.

.

.

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

Bunyi dentuman bola terus berpacu, bersaing dengan teriakan-teriakan heboh para penonton yang menyaksikan langsung pertandingan basket tersebut. Di sudut utara, terlihat kumpulan suporter ber-atribut biru tua—mendukung tim kesayangan mereka. Sementara di sisi yang lain, segerombolan suporter berbaju merah juga tampak semangat, berteriak heboh untuk menyemangati tim yang mereka dukung.

WUUU~

"Yeah, ayo Sasuke!"

Berbagai macam teriakan penyemangat menggelora di lapangan basket _indoor _tersebut. Para suporterberbaju biru tua menyanyikan yel-yel mereka, berharap doa beserta harapan mereka dapat benar-benar terkabul.

Uchiha Sasuke—pemuda yang kini tengah memonopoli bola—terlihat terengah-engah dengan napas yang memburu, meski kaki-kaki lincahnya masih tetap menari-nari santai mengecoh tim lawan.

Pemuda Uchiha itu kini berhenti sejenak, peluh menetes dari ujung dagunya. _Onyx_-nya menjelajah, mencoba mencari celah agar bisa lolos dari tiga orang lawan yang kini mengepungnya.

"Sasuke-_kun, ganbatte_~"

Suara nyaring yang melengking hebat itu sudah terdengar tak asing lagi di telinga Sasuke, ia tahu betul siapa gerangan gadis itu. Sejurus kemudian, seringai khas sang Uchiha bertengger manis di wajah tampannya. Sebuah ide gila muncul di kepalanya.

YEEEE~

Dengan gerakan yang lincah, putaran tajam, beserta trik tipuan yang lihai, Sasuke berhasil lolos dari kepungan tiga pemain tadi. Pemuda itupun kembali beraksi dengan santainya.

HOP

Sasuke melempar bola basket bercorak hitam-oranye itu pada _nakama_-nya—Uzumaki Naruto—yang berada dalam posisi aman di sudut lapangan. Tim lawan yang terkecoh—sebab Naruto merupakan ancaman besar selain Sasuke—bergegas mengepung pemuda pirang itu. Namun dengan kecepatan tinggi, Naruto mengopor kembali bola basket itu—seakan sudah tahu betul di mana posisi Sasuke saat ini.

WUUUSH~

Sorakan heboh kembali terdengar, atmosfer pun bertambah panas. Sekarang, berkat tambahan angka yang baru saja dicetak Sasuke, skor tim Konoha semakin bertambah—mempersempit jarak dengan tim lawan.

Sasuke melirik papan skor, tepat ketika wasit membunyikan peluit nyaringnya—tanda berakhirnya _quarter _kedua.

Para pemain bergegas menyelinap ke luar lapangan, bersamaan dengan gadis-gadis _cheerleaders _yang tampak bersiap di posisi mereka. Ehm, tekecuali gadis bersurai merah muda itu—sang ketua _cheers_.

Dengan sigap, Haruno muda itu menyambar sebotol air mineral yang telah disediakan, beserta selembar handuk yang juga telah tertumpuk rapih di atas kursi pemain. Gadis itu sedikit berlari-lari kecil menghampiri ketua tim basket sekolahnya. Senyum manis di bibir ranumnya menggoda beberapa pasang mata untuk melirik sekilas ke arahnya.

"Sasuke-_kun_, kau hebat~" puji Sakura, lengkap dengan senyum andalannya itu. Sang Uchiha hanya tersenyum samar, seraya meraih air mineral yang disodorkan Sakura padanya. Handuk? Ah, Sasuke tahu Sakura akan melakukan sisanya untuk dirinya.

Sembari sang Uchiha meneguk habis air mineral di botol itu, Sakura dengan lemah lembut mengusap wajah pemuda di hadapannya dengan handuk kecil di genggamannya. _Moment _yang membuat beribu pasang mata memicing iri.

Usai menyapu bersih bulir-bulir keringat yang membasahi wajah dan leher sang Uchiha, Sakura melempar handuk itu asal-asalan di atas kepala pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya itu.

"Sakura~ cepatlah! Jangan bermesraan terus!"

Teriakan ceplas-ceplos dari seorang _cheerleader _berambut pirang di tengah lapangan itu membuat Sakura bergegas meninggalkan Sasuke—dengan semburat merah tipis di wajahnya.

Baru sekali melangkah, sang Uchiha mendadak menahan pergelangan tangan Sakura. "Aku ingin bicara."

Sakura menoleh sejenak, melempar senyum manisnya—yang membuat pemuda-pemuda jomblo gigit jari—lalu bergegas berlalu ke arah kerumunannya.

Sementara pemuda-pemuda bertubuh atletis itu beristirahat, para gadis-gadis cantik lah yang akan beraksi. Sakura mengangkat pom-pomnya tinggi-tinggi, memberi simbol khusus agar para gadis-gadis di sekelilingnya berkumpul membentuk lingkaran.

Gadis-gadis _cheerleaders _itu menumpuk telapak tangan mereka di tengah-tengah lingkaran, sembari menutup mata untuk berdoa—ritual rutin mereka.

Tak lama kemudian, sorakan bersemangat terdengar. Gadis-gadis cantik itupun kembali ke posisi mereka masing-masing. Bersiap mempertontonkan kelincahan gerak tubuh mereka.

Lagu bertempo cepat mengalun, para _cheerleaders _mulai meliuk-liukkan tubuh mereka dengan santai. Tepukan tangan tedengar, siulan-siulan menggoda merusak indra pendengaran. Para pemuda—baik itu dari para suporter _KHS _maupun tim lawan—tersenyum puas secara tanpa sadar. Sudah menjadi legenda di luar sana, para _cheerleaders KHS _memang terkenal cantik-cantik dan enerjik. Perpaduan yang pas untuk memesonakan sekian pasang mata yang menyaksikan mereka menari. Dan yang paling mencolok di sana adalah sang ketua _cheers_. Selain karena rambut merah mudanya yang unik, gadis itu juga merupakan anggota _cheers _terpopuler. Wajahnya yang cantik dan sikap ramahnya lah yang membuatnya diidam-idamkan sebagian besar kaum adam.

Wajah Sakura terasa memanas, sesekali gadis cantik itu mencuri-curi pandang ke bangku pemain—tepatnya pada pemuda tampan yang duduk di sana. Sejak tadi, Sakura dapat merasakan tatapan tajam pemuda beriris _onyx _itu untuknya, ia sadar bahwa sang Uchiha sejak tadi hanya menatapnya—hanya ia seorang! Gadis mana yang tidak besar kepala jika ditatap begitu intens oleh sang ketua basket yang tampan, eh?

Usai membungkuk dengan sopan, para _cheerleaders _itupun kembali ke tempat mereka di sisi lapangan. Teriakan riuh terdengar, rupanya para penonton masih belum bisa mengikhlaskan kepergian gadis-gadis cantik itu. Hei, mereka ingin menonton pertandingan basket atau apa sih sebenarnya?

Haruno Sakura berteriak kompak bersama anggota-anggotanya, sebelum berjalan santai menuju pemuda berambut _raven _di kursi pemain.

Gadis merah muda itu kembali melempar senyum andalannya, dan tanpa permisi langsung mengambil tempat di samping Sasuke. Napas Sakura masih memburu, lelah habis menari dalam tempo yang terbilang cepat. Sebelum sempat meraih botol air minum di dekatnya, Sakura dikejutkan oleh sebuah botol mineral yang mendadak melayang di depannya—ah bukan, diacungkan oleh sang Uchiha di depan wajahnya.

Sakura tersenyum simpul, lalu bergegas meraih dan membuka botol mineral yang masih tersegel tersebut. Usai meneguk air mineral itu sampai tersisa setengah, Sakura pun mengangin-anginkan telapak tangannya di depan wajah—mulai merasa panas.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, Sasuke-_kun_?" tanya gadis itu santai, sembari melirik sekilas pemuda Uchiha di sampingnya.

Sasuke mengalihkan tatapannya dari papan skor bertuliskan '23-52' itu. Angka yang cukup jauh untuk bisa timnya raih. _Onyx _bertemu dengan sang _emerald_, saling menyapa dengan hangat.

Tatapan Sasuke terlihat serius, membuat Sakura menghentikan aksi kipas-kipas absurdnya dengan pandangan penuh tanya. "Jika aku menang," jeda sesaat, Sasuke menggantung kalimatnya demi menatap dalam-dalam _emerald _indah di hadapannya. "Jadilah pacarku."

Satu detik berlalu. Uchiha Sasuke bergegas melempar wajahnya ke arah lain—sedikit merasa malu karena ucapan konyolnya tadi. Sementara sang Haruno tak bisa lagi menahan semburat merah di kedua pipinya itu. Bibir ranumnya tersenyum penuh, malu sekaligus senang.

Beberapa anggota tim basket dan _cheers KHS _tampak menepi di pojok, memberi ruang agar sang ketua tim basket dapat mengobrol bebas dengan sang ketua _cheers_. Bisik-bisik tetangga terdengar, mendiskusikan—jika tidak ingin disebut bergosip—mengenai pembicaraan pribadi antara Sasuke dan Sakura—yang tak terdengar oleh mereka sedikit pun.

Sakura tersenyum lebar, tak sadar bahwa botol air mineral di genggamannya merasa tercekik hebat akibat cengkraman jemari-jemari miliknya. "Baiklah, aku setuju."

Uchiha Sasuke terperanjak sesaat, pendangannya kembali beralih pada Sakura. Dan yang didapatinya adalah wajah berseri-seri Sakura dan senyum manis gadis cantik itu.

Belum sempat berkomentar lebih, Sasuke terpaksa harus menjaga mulutnya agar tetap bungkam—begitu melihat bibir ranum Sakura terbuka lagi. "Tapi jika kau kalah," jeda sesaat, Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan pandangan heran. Jujur saja, pemuda Uchiha itu tak sampai pikir Sakura akan meminta balasan balik jika timnya kalah. Sakura lalu menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan ragu, membuat Sasuke semakin gemas dibuatnya. "Jika kau kalah," ulang Sakura lagi, seakan menguatkan tekad untuk kalimat yang akan ia lontarkan selanjutnya. "Menikahlah denganku."

JDER

Wajah sang Haruno merah sempurna—bak tomat kesayangan sang Uchiha. Gadis berhelai merah muda itu buru-buru menundukkan kepalanya, menyembunyikan rasa malunya yang berlebihan.

Ya, Sakura memang merasa sangat senang begitu Sasuke mengatakan hal tadi padanya. Namun mendadak, terbesit kegalauan di hatinya. _'Bagaimana jika Sasuke kalah?' _Nah, perjanjiannya tentu saja batal. Dan Sakura tidak ingin hal itu terjadi. Katakanlah Sakura egois, tapi rasa cintanya pada pemuda itu sudah sangat berlebihan, hingga terkadang membuatnya merasa terombang-ambing. Dan kini, Sakura tak ingin mengambil resiko. Ia tidak ingin hubungannya dengan Sasuke ditentukan oleh menang-kalahnya pertandingan basket itu. Meski Sakura yakin Sasuke pasti akan berusaha mati-matian untuk menang, atau mungkin ini cuma akal-akalan Sasuke saja agar bisa bermain dengan lebih semangat dan terpacu untuk menang—Sakura tak tahu pasti, meski ia yakin akan sinar ketulusan yang terpancar dari _onyx _Sasuke tadi.

Detik selanjutnya, seonggok tangan yang sangat hangat mendarat di pucuk kepala Sakura. Berselang sedetik, botol mineral Sakura diserempet cepat oleh tangan yang sama. Gadis itu menoleh heran. Di hadapannya, Uchiha Sasuke tengah menyeringai tampan sembari menggenggam botol mineral miliknya.

Tanpa berucap apapun, sang Uchiha mengayun langkah santai menuju lapangan—setelah sebelumnya sempat meneguk habis air mineral milik Sakura. Memancing semburat merah gadis bermanik _emerald _itu—ciuman secara tidak langsung, eh?

"Yo, _Teme_!" Tepat di tengah lapangan, seorang pemuda pirang melambai semangat dengan cengiran lebar—yang terlihat mengejek di mata Sasuke. Naruto mengedipkan sebelah matanya, dilanjut dengan cengiran lebar andalannya lagi.

Sasuke mendengus, ia tahu betul bahwa sahabat yang akrab ia sapa _'Dobe' _itu tengah meledeknya habis-habisan—akibat aksi nekadnya mencuri botol mineral bekas Sakura tadi. Rupanya, modus 'mengambilkan Sakura minuman' terbaca jelas oleh sobatnya itu.

Menoleh sekilas, Sasuke melempar tatapan datarnya pada gadis berhelai merah muda yang masih menatapnya malu-malu dari kursi pemain. _Onyx_-nya berkilat, bersamaan dengan _smirk _seksinya yang mengembang perlahan. Punggung Sasuke berbalik, berlari-lari kecil menuju gadis merah mudanya.

Sakura sendiri tampak terpaku, agak terkejut begitu pemuda tampannya tadi mendadak memutar arah lalu membungkuk seraya menatapnya lekat-lekat. Ia mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Sasuke lurus-lurus dengan pandangan polos nan herannya. Sasuke mengerling nakal. Botol mineral kosong dalam genggamannya ia selipkan perlahan dalam tautan jemari Sakura, sembari ia mencuri jarak mendekati wajah gadis _cheers_ itu. _Onyx_-nya perlahan menutup, begitu bibir mereka saling menempel dengan lembut. Kecupan manis tercipta, mengubah hening suasana gedung olah raga itu. "_Deal_."

.

Uchiha Sasuke memasuki lapangan dengan percaya diri. Kini, tak ada keraguan lagi di dalam hatinya. Seringai nakalnya terpampang jelas, membuat tim lawan sedikit gentar menatapnya. Peluit panjang pun berbunyi, permainan kembali dimulai.

Pilih mana, Sasuke? Menang atau kalah?

.

.

_'Menang atau kalah, aku akan __**tetap menikahimu**__, Haruno Sakura.'_

.

.

.

FIN

* * *

**Author's line:**

Kyaaaaa~ *guling-guling bareng guling* argh kerasukan hantu apa diriku sampai bisa membuat fic sebegini gajenyaaa? *pundung dipojokan* uhuk, gomen~ sekali lagi gomenne readers tersayang *readers:hoeek* #plak

Idenya muncul tiba-tiba pas bangun tidur =.= perasaanku gelisah kalo nggak diketik T^T ahya, maaf kalo ada deskripsinya yang salah, maklumlah, saya bukan anak basket XP #ngaku

Hiim, jelek ya? :3 jujur ajaaa XP maap kalo nggak memuaskaan :p

Ini memang aneh kok, saya tau :'3 Endingnya gantung, saya tau :''3 Nggak romens, saya tau :'''3 apa lagi yang belum saya tau? X'''3 #dibakar

Himhim maunya ada kisu-kisunya :3 *buka aib Himhim* makanya sengaja kupub abis tarawih XP #alibi

Wakakak~ dan soal modusnya Sasuke itu, saya pernah kena jugaa XP *gelindingan* pura-pura baik nawarin minuman, eh baru diminum dikit, udah main nyosor botolnya aja :3 modusmodus~ #ngapaincurcol

Yang cantik-cantik dan ganteng-ganteng, minta reviewnya doong XD

REVIEW yaaa ^^

Arigatou :)


End file.
